Forever Yours
by Cassy27
Summary: Merthur Modern!Fic. Different events will shape the lives of Arthur and Merlin forever. Will their love survive and what does the future hold?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own it.**

**Warning:**** Slash! Don't like, don't read. Modern!Fic.**

**AN:**** Yep, I have turned to the joyous world of slash again and this is what happened. The chapters aren't very long and the updates will come regularly since I have written most of this story. I expect it to last for about 8 chapters. Forgive my cheesy title. It's named after a song by Alex Band that actually inspired me. Especially this part is perfect for Merthur-moments:**

**'And even if we lived  
>For a thousand years<br>Nothing, no one  
>Would come between us.'<strong>

_**This story is unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.**_

**Enjoy!**

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter 1 – Hard to Concentrate**

'_Macroeconomics is a branch of economics dealing with the performance, structure, behaviour and decision-making of the entire economy.' _With his head buried in his hands and his eyes squeezed shut, Merlin repeated the sentence over and over again. The definition was etched on the insides of his eyelids, but he needed to be certain that he could not only reproduce the definition, but that he understood it as well.

His eyes snapped open when a pillow hit his head and Merlin threw a warning glare at Arthur. The blonde man sat on the bed, his back leaning against a second pillow. He grinned dirtily and his eyes shone brilliantly in the process. "It's almost midnight. Put that stupid economy-book aside and come to bed," he said with a voice as soft as the silk pyjama pants he was wearing.

Merlin turned on his chair, facing away from his desk which lay scattered with books, papers, diagrams and statistics. His narrow, threatening eyes only made Arthur laugh. "Some of us," he said slowly, emphasising each words, "have to study. We don't all get an imperia of business companies thrown in our laps."

Arthur pouted his lips, appearing hurt, but Merlin knew him well enough not to pay it any attention. "Your finals are four weeks away," Arthur argued, "that's plenty of time to study. Besides, I will be gone next week and I'll miss you. Please come to bed."

A sly smile crept up Arthur's lips and Merlin knew he couldn't resist it. He already felt a little weak in the knees and he cursed his boyfriend for playing it this dirty. With a brute turn, Merlin focused back on the definition of macroeconomics. If he just got this chapter done then- movement caught his eyes and Arthur rose from the bed and walked towards him.

A sigh escaped Merlin's lips. He should have gone to his mother's house to study. At least she wouldn't bother him. Arthur's fingers moved underneath the cover of the book and slammed it shut. "Come to bed," he repeated, "Merlin, please."

Slowly, Merlin turned to look at Arthur whose hand now lay casually on his. It was a warm touch, a sweet one and Merlin bit down on his lower lip. Why, oh why could he never resist anything Arthur asked of him? _Because he's a spoiled prat who always gets what he wants_. Merlin had forgotten about that and the thought made him chuckle.

Arthur's eyes widened, "What?"

With his free hand, Merlin gently reached up to touch Arthur's cheek, caressing it with his thumb. "Nothing," he lied, "just that you are very lucky to have me as your boyfriend. You're very demanding at times."

Arthur snorted at the comment. "Oh, please," he said, "I'm easy to live with, not demanding at all!" His head leaned into Merlin's touch and his eyes closed for a short second, enjoying the moment to its full extend.

"Of course you are," joked Merlin. He leaned forward and planted a quick kiss against Arthur's lips, making him open his eyes. Blue stared into blue and Arthur's hand grabbed Merlin's head and pulled it forward. Their kiss grew in passion and Merlin wanted more, but he broke away.

"Coming to bed?" Arthur asked again.

Merlin licked his lips. "I..." he pulled away his hand from Arthur's cheek and sighed, "I have to study." Without looking at Arthur's disappointment, he turned to focus on his books and papers again.

Arthur sulkily walked towards the bed and let himself fall down on top of it. "That's cruel, Merlin," he sighed, "_very_ cruel."

Merlin only laughed before turning his thoughts to macroeconomics again. He was to graduate this year and he couldn't allow himself to be distracted. As he opened the thick – and sometimes boring - book, the letters before him suddenly made little sense. They no longer made sentences, let alone a comprehensible text. Merlin rested his head onto the opened page and closed his eyes.

He hated to admit it, but Arthur had won. It was hard to concentrate and studying was completely out of the question now. He kicked away his chair from the desk and stood up, joining Arthur on top of the bed.

He rolled close to his boyfriend and whispered softly into his ear, "You win."

Arthur pulled him into a tight embrace and chuckled, "Oh, Merlin. I _always_ win."

**AN:**** Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** Still don't own it.**

**Warning:**** Slash. Modern!Fic.**

**AN:**** I want to thank those that reviewed (Beizanten and bookwormqueen7, you two rock!), who alerted or faved this. I intended to update sooner, but things got in the way. Sorry about that.**

**Once again, any and all mistakes are completely my own.**

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter 2 – Father's son**

_Cooking a pasta-dish. How to clean wine-stains from your sofa. A bad looking movie. A song which has been played to death already_. There was absolutely nothing on TV, but Merlin shouldn't have expected anything else at one in the afternoon. He was about to switch off the TV and throw aside the remote control when the final channel offered a short interview with Uther Pendragon, director of the CMI or 'Camelot Microsoft Industries'.

He didn't know why he decided to watch it, but he already regretted when hearing the first question posed. "What about your son," a blond woman with unnatural dark eyes asked, "Do you believe he is ready to take over the business?" She shoved her microphone back into Uther's already grumpy face.

Uther produced a faint, polite smile. "Arthur is a smart man, truly his father's son," he answered, "he has been trained to become my successor since his birth. He'll be well capable."

The reporter chuckled softly, "You're not planning on retiring yet?"

Annoyance crossed Uther's face. "Of course not," he explained, "I'm 57 years old. I still have some good years ahead. Many believe that Arthur should become director of the company already, but such thoughts are ridiculous. Yes, my son will be excellent at the job, but he is 28 years old which is very young to have so many burdens on his shoulders."

The blonde reporter nodded understandingly.

"Besides," Uther added, "he is not even married yet. When I was 28 years old, I had a beautiful and strong woman at my side and a daughter."

Merlin knew Uther spoke of Morgana, but he noticed how he avoided using her actual name. The entire affair with Vivienne had caused quiet the scandal in the past since Uther had already been married to Igraine for almost two years. However, Vivienne had died very young, leaving Uther with the consequences – Morgana – of their affair. It was only because Igraine had been pregnant with Arthur at the time that she had stayed with Uther for her son's sake. She had during childbirth, but no one spoke of that. It pained the Pendragon's too much.

Igraine had been a much beloved figure.

The reported continued, "Are you saying Arthur should get married before he can be your successor?"

Uther's lips twisted upwards into a grin, though a very fake one. "I am saying he should have someone at his side that supports him. Producing an heir is important as well, a son so that the business can remain in the family."

Merlin had seen and heard enough and switched of the TV. He threw aside the remote control and it landed forcefully on the other side of the couch. He was lucky it lay scattered with papers and books and the remote control skidded to a halt just before falling onto the floor. Arthur wouldn't have been pleased had Merlin broken the control.

He wasn't sure why he felt so angry, but hearing Uther's words made his blood run cold. He straightened his back and inhaled deeply, trying to steady himself. He wanted to forget the interview, but it had hit a nerve within him. It was proof that Arthur kept him hidden. They were practically living together for a year, but Uther still didn't _know_. Merlin felt strangely dirty. He was a secret, a feverishly kept one. Wasn't he important enough to Arthur. Didn't he want his father to know about their love?

Shaking away those thoughts, he focused back on his econimics-course. Finals were three weeks away and he needed to stay focused. Still, Uther's words lingered in the back of his head and by the time Arthur returned home, they were screaming at him. '_Producing an heir is important as well, a son so that the business can remain in the family._' Those had been Uther's words.

Arthur threw aside his bag and dropped his car keys into a bowl near the entrance of the flat. He darted towards Merlin who was seated on his favourite spot on the couch. He smiled and dropped down next to Merlin, "Hello, you."

Merlin's response was short, "Hi."

A look of confusion filled Arthur's eyes and his eyes narrowed. "Merlin?"

Not looking up from his book, Merlin remained silent.

"_Mer_lin?" Arthur called for his attention again. "Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong again? If this is about the eating the cookies in bed last night while you were sleeping, then I'm-"

Merlin's head shot up and his eyes widened. "You ate cookies in bed last night?"

With wide eyes, Arthur pressed his lips together and shook his head. "No..." he said hesitantly, "because...you asked me not to." He conjured his most charming and devious smile.

A sigh of exasperation escaped Merlin's lips and he snapped shut his book. "You know I hate it when you do that," he said louder than intended. When he turned to look at Arthur, he found the man to appear strangely small.

"I love you?" Arthur said softly.

Normally, Merlin would acknowledge the words or smile at him, but this time he merely jumped up from the couch and began pacing up and down the flat. He crossed his arms before his chest and glared at Arthur. "Are you sure about that?" The words had left his lips before he could stop himself.

Arthur remained eerily quite. "What are you talking about?" he asked after a long moment of silence.

Not daring to look at Arthur to see his hurt expression, Merlin rubbed his hands over his face. He tried to make sense out of what he was thinking and feeling, but it was all very complicated. "I'm sorry," he sighed, "Arthur, I shouldn't have said that."

"Indeed," Arthur agreed bluntly, "you shouldn't have. I do love you, Merlin, that's the truth. Tell me what is really bothering you."

Slowly, Merlin turned around and observed how Arthur looked at him with confusion, pain and a little distrust. "I..." - Should he even make such a big deal out of this? - "I saw an interview with your father on TV. He spoke about how you're not married and don't have any children. Arthur, he doesn't even know the truth about you."

Arthur leaned back into the couch, his eyes falling away from Merlin. "So that is what this is about?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "I've explained to you that my family isn't like yours. It's not all love and acceptance."

"This has nothing to do with my family," Merlin yelled while throwing his hands in the air, "this is about you not wanting your father to know about _me_. Are you ashamed that you love me?"

Arthur blinked rapidly. "You've never actually met my father, you can't possible understand what kind of a man he is."

Merlin nodded, fighting back his tears. "He's a tyrant," he said, his voice shaking, "he's a bully and he's a cold hearted bastard." He gazed straight into Arthur's eyes. "That's how you once described him. I don't care, Arthur, I just want you to be honest with yourself."

"You make it all sound very easy. However, my life isn't easy and you're one of the few things that actually feels right. Don't go screwing it up now!"

Merlin swallowed heavily. "Don't pin this on me," he breathed, "don't you dare say that this is something in my head. I have never asked you for anything, but I do want to be...acknowledged. You hide me and it must be so exiting to have a secret like this, but I can't do it anymore." A low sigh escaped his lips before he continued, "Arthur, I try to understand what kind of life you're living and I know it's a public one, but I'm not asking you to round up a dozen reporters and proclaim your love for me on the streets. I am merely asking you to tell your father."

Slowly, Arthur shook his head. His face was white, either with pain or anger. However, Merlin felt he had a point and if Arthur was too afraid to tell his father, then what kind of future did they have? He didn't want a boyfriend that was afraid to be with him outside the walls of this flat.

"I can't tell him," Arthur sighed, "I just _can't_. Not yet."

A sob broke through Merlin's closed lips. He wanted to stay strong, but tears escaped the corners of his eyes. "And I can't do this anymore," he whispered sadly, "I'm sorry, Arthur, but I want you to leave now."

Arthur rose from the couch and stepped forward, reaching out his hand to take Merlin's. "Merlin, please."

Merlin looked away from him and flinched back. "_Leave_," he repeated. A long moment passed where nothing happened and Merlin closed his eyes. He couldn't look at Arthur for the moment. Footsteps suddenly faded away and a door slammed shut.

When Merlin opened his eyes again, he found himself to be completely alone.

And then he cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** Still don't own it.**

**Warning:**** Slash! Don't like, don't read. Modern!Fic.**

**AN:**** A great 'thank you!' to Beizanten and oztan for leaving a quick review! Thanks for the faves and alerts. I'm glad some of you are enjoying this. Sorry for the late update. I was on holiday for a week and ****_no internet_! But I enjoyed the Netherlands and will definitely return :)**

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter 3 – The Luckiest**

The silence that hung between Arthur, Uther and Morgana was one they had all grown accustomed to. Their meal was eaten in silence, an occasional, trivial question was posed and a short answer followed. An hour was spent like this and Arthur longed for dessert. It would announce the end of yet another dreadful event.

Not every dinner went like this, but the entire week was one to be quickly forgotten. Arthur's fight with Merlin lay fresh on his mind. Morgana was not pleased with her own boyfriend who had spent more time working for the company than spending time with her. Uther had just bought a company in the city – which had cost millions – and more than two hundred people were about to get fired because of it.

Another trivial question was asked by Uther this time. "So, Morgana," he said before taking a sip of his wine, "how is Leon?"

A faint smile filled her pale face, barely reaching her bright, green eyes. "He's well," she answered, "always busy of course, you know how he gets carried away in his work at times." There was a sharp edge to her voice that Uther completely missed, but Arthur noticed.

"Yes, yes," Uther said, his voice trailing away. Arthur wondered if he had even listened to Morgana's answer.

Again silence.

Arthur patiently watched how a maidservant carried off their empty plates while thinking he'd be free in half an hour. Although, he didn't really know where he could go. Since his fight with Merlin two days ago, he spend most of his time working, but today was Sunday which meant he needed to find another way to occupy himself.

Perhaps he could go with Morgana, to her place?

No, she would instantly know something was wrong. Morgana knew about his relationship with Merlin and Arthur didn't doubt she would side with the raven haired boy in this argument. She had asked him a million times already why he hadn't told Uther of his – as she had called it - sexual preferences.

He shouldn't word it like that. Merlin _wasn't_ a sexual preference. Arthur didn't even know he'd been gay until he had met him. Perhaps he wasn't even gay. It was just...well, this was _Merlin_. Sweet and kind and honest Merlin. Arthur missed him terribly.

And then Uther posed the one question Arthur had tried to avoid his entire life already. "And what about you, Arthur," he asked, "have you met someone recently?"

Arthur cleared his throat, trying to find an appropriate answer. His words were spoken loud and clear, "I have met someone actually."

Instantly, Morgana's confused gaze was upon him.

Throwing her a reassuring smile, he continued, "I've known that someone for a very long time already to be honest. We're practically living together."

Uther's eyes brightened and he straightened his back. His hand folded around a glass of wine again. "This is wonderful," he smiled, "tell me about her. Why haven't you told me this before?"

Arthur looked at Morgana who nodded almost unnoticeable. He had said this much, he refused to become a coward now and take back his words. He was doing this for Merlin and Arthur told himself that his secret love had endured enough already. Merlin did deserve to be acknowledged.

He drank empty his glass of wine and turned to focus back on his father. "I was waiting for the right time," he began, "and now is that time. Merlin makes me happy and I want to spend the rest of my life with him by my side."

Slowly, _very_ _slowly_, Uther's eyes narrowed and his lips parted slightly. "_Him_?" The knuckles of his hand turned white as he clenched his fingers tighter around the glass.

For a moment, Arthur feared it would break, but then Uther released the glass and swallowed heavily. "If this is your idea of a joke, Arthur, then I must inform you that it is a very poor one."

"It's not a joke," Arthur quickly told him, "Merlin is the love of my life and I am the luckiest that he loves me back. I would marry him, but he refuses to."

Tears appeared in Uther's eyes, but they weren't because he was sad. Arthur had never before seen his father this angry, this...furious even, not even when he had caught Arthur secretly dating Sophia, daughter of Aulfric of Tir-Mor, director of a rival company. How foolish he had been back then. However, Merlin had brought him back to reality. He had planted both his feet back into the ground. Simply put; Merlin was the reason why he was the man he was today.

"Do you live to shame me?" Uther's words were venom as he jumped up from his chair. "I gave you everything and this is how you repay me?"

Arthur smiled politely and rose from his seat as well. He planted his hands onto the table surface and refused to break eye-contact first. "This has nothing to do with you, Father, and everything to do with me and Merlin. We love each other and we want to be together. I don't need your approval for that."

Uther's face became white. "How dare you!"

"Please, you're making it sound like I am committing treason."

Morgana's voice cut through the air, "Why don't we all calm down-" No one truly granted her any attention and Arthur and Uther stared intensely at each other. If looks could kill right now, they would both have died minutes ago.

"You have never before disappointed me like this, Arthur," Uther growled, "I thought you were an honourable man, a true Pendragon, but apparently I was wrong." With those words, the eldest Pendragon spun around on his heels and left the room.

Arthur only now realised what had all been said and his breath came rasping from his chest. His hands shook and his knees buckled underneath him. He let himself fall back into his chair and was startled when a hand suddenly grabbed his. He looked up to meet Morgana's brilliant smile.

Was something funny about this situation?

"You may have disappointed our father," she assured him, "but I've never been so proud of you before."

Inhaling deeply, Arthur stood again. "Thank you, Morgana," he told her warmly, "but I have to go. I have to tell Merlin about this."

"Of course!" Morgana clapped her hands excitingly. "Well, what are you waiting for? Hurry!"

Arthur nodded and ran out of the door. He didn't have to think about where he was going, his feet had memorized the route by heart. He walked down the street, entered the subway, took the metro and not even fifteen minutes later, he found himself standing before Merlin's apartment block.

Now he could only hope that Merlin was home.

**AN: The last name of Sophia and Aulfric comes from Wikipedia. I have no idea what it means, or if it even means anything at all.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) Arthur came clean with his papa who didn't really take it all that well. But who cares, right? What will Merlin have to say about this? Find out in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own it!**

**Warning: Slash. Modern!Fic.**

**AN: **merlingirl, Beizanten, Deodonatus and HELEN; thanks for the reviews! As promised, a regular update. Beware of fluff and adorableness. To HELEN; I will check out the story ;)

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter 4 – Old Souls**

Banging on the wood, hurting his hand in the progress, Arthur wished for Merlin to open the bloody door already. "Come on, Merlin," he called out, "let me in!" Footsteps hurried on the other side and Arthur stepped back. He was greeted by the most beautiful picture he had ever seen.

Merlin's hair was damp, little drops of water sliding down his face and cheeks. His white shirt stuck to his skin and the boxer shorts he wore once belonged to Arthur himself. The young Pendragon smiled victoriously.

Merlin cocked his head to his left and narrowed his eyes. "Enjoying the view," he asked playfully.

"Very much so," Arthur answered sincerely. He slipped past Merlin and entered the flat, casting a quick glance back to his boyfriend. Because that was who Merlin was to him; _his boyfriend_. They had _not_ broken up two days ago. It had just been a fight. Every couple had fights after all.

Merlin closed the door and followed Arthur inside. Grabbing a towel that lay casually on the table, he continued drying his hair. "I'm glad to see you, Arthur," he said. He stepped towards the other man and gently kissed him on the lips. "I hated how we parted last time. We should never do that again."

A warmth spread through Arthur's entire body. This was exactly how Merlin made him feel most of the time and he enjoyed it. "You're right," he said, "but you were also right about my father so...I told him."

Merlin's eyes widened and his hands stopped drying off his hair. "You did?"

"Why the tone of surprise, Merlin?" He looked straight into those big, blue eyes. "He wasn't happy, though. I don't think I've ever seen him that mad. But I. Don't. Care." He enjoyed Merlin's long - and surprisingly strong - arms wrapping around his neck and slowly, he slid his hands down to Merlin's waist, pulling him even closer.

Merlin whispered into his ear, "You have no idea how happy this makes me. Oh, Arthur, you did the right thing!"

Arthur knew right then that Merlin was speaking the truth. He might have carried some doubt earlier, but now that he held the man he loved in his arms, Arthur was absolutely positive that he had done the right thing. How could he have ever doubted this? Who cared what Uther thought about it?

Merlin let him go then and Arthur felt himself longing for more of Merlin's warmth and love.

"I have great news," Merlin announced, "Gwen and Lancelot are expecting their first baby."

Arthur's eyes widened. He had once been in love with Gwen, but that was before he had met Merlin. They had gone on a few dates, but nothing serious had happened. However, when he had met Lancelot, he knew he and Gwen were never meant to be. He was quickly proven right because after only a few months, Gwen and Lancelot had announced they were to be married.

When he thought about it, he owed it all to Gwen. She had introduced Merlin to him all that time ago. He tried to remember his first impression of the raven haired boy, but all that he could remember was being knocked from his socks by the mere presence of the man. It had been the first time that Arthur had ever experienced such a _gravity_ and it always guided him towards Merlin.

Arthur, reluctant to release Merlin's waist, conjured his most loving smile. "That's wonderful news," he said, "we should celebrate."

There was a short silence.

"Alone?" Merlin asked, sounding confused.

Arthur chuckled dirtily. "We could do that, but I did mean with Gwen and Lancelot. We should organize a party."

"You mean Morgana will organize a party," Merlin laughed.

"Who am I to stop her," Arthur pressed a quick kiss against Merlin's lips and let go of him then. He turned around to find the flat completely filled with books, papers and writing tools. It wasn't like Merlin to live in such a mess. His place was usually meticulously clean. "Did a hurricane pass?"

Merlin quickly went to collect some of his stuff, but noticed how it barely made a difference and gave up his attempt. "Two more weeks, Arthur, two more weeks and I have to make my first exam. I'm nervous and terrified and...exited."

"You'll do fine," he assured him, "you're the smartest person I ever met. And I have no doubt that you'll pass with glance. Only when you're too stressed will it be a disaster so breathe." Arthur watched how Merlin followed his advice and his chest heaved upwards. "Perfect."

"Do you ever think about it," Merlin suddenly asked, slipping towards the couch and sitting down on his favourite spot. He pulled up his legs and wrapped his arms around his knees. Arthur joined him and looked straight into Merlin's eyes, needing more information to the question. "Do you ever think about kids?"

Arthur nodded. "Sure, I always wanted a boy and a girl, but -" He never finished his sentence since he didn't know what else to say.

"But?"

"I still want children," Arthur corrected himself, "but lately I haven't given it much thought to be honest. I have you and I'm happy. Do you want children?"

A warm smile flooded Merlin's face. "Oh, yes," he said immediately, "a boy and two girls. I don't want a single child. I grew up alone and was always jealous of friends who had siblings. I swore to myself that I wouldn't do that to my kid. Three children just sounds perfect."

Arthur moved a hand on top of Merlin's. "That does sound perfect," he smiled, "and we would be great together, Merlin, our children would be loved by us and their aunts and uncles."

"Morgana would spoil them to death," Merlin said, a playful twinkle in his eyes, "and Gwen would be smothering them."

"Little Merlins," Arthur moved a little closer towards his boyfriend, "I like that idea."

"They'd have your name."

"Not a chance. Pendragon is almost like a curse. We'll name them after you."

"Emrys is a weird last name, it might get them bullied."

"Of course not," Arthur kissed the back of Merlin's hand, "because they'll be tough and strong. No kid will dare bully them. And when they are older, they will lead the Pendragon Microsoft Industries and we'll be able to grow old together. We'll be old souls and we'll love it."

Merlin leaned aside until his head rested against Arthur's shoulder. "It all sounds so very sweet."

Arthur nodded. "Indeed," he sighed, "because it's _our_ future."

**AN: Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own it!**

**Warning: Slash. Modern!Fic.**

**AN: ****oztan, Kasadija957, AmandaFray, merlingirl and chibi;**** Thanks for the reviews! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well. To those that alerted and faved this, thanks!**

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter 5 - Creep**

For a Monday, it was too early to be called out of bed, but Merlin awoke to heavy knocks on the door that sounded urgent. He didn't want to leave Arthur's side - the blonde man was able to sleep through everything - so he found himself looking for his pants and a clean shirt while wondering what could possibly be so important.

He rushed towards the door and quickly unlocked it to find Morgana standing before him, her hair loose around her shoulders and wearing no make-up for a change. Normally Merlin wouldn't notice those details, but today was different because _today_, Morgana seemed completely and utterly panicked.

"Come in," Merlin said. Morgana darted through the doorway and turned to look at Merlin as soon as he'd closed the door. "What's wrong?" A letter was pushed in his hands and Merlin gazed at it, half expecting the letter to explode in his hands or something. However, he found it looked like perfectly normal.

"Open it," Morgana ordered, flipping her hair behind her shoulder, "and read it."

Merlin's fingers hesitantly opened the letter. The first thing he pulled out of the envelope was a photo in which Arthur stood in the centre, wearing sunglasses and smiling though not at the camera. He was clearly unaware of this picture being taken at all. Merlin didn't understand what it meant, so he took out the letter accompanying the photo. It was addressed to Uther and Merlin wasn't sure how Morgana had gotten her hands on this, but he began reading.

With every word, his heart began beating faster and stronger until it almost exploded from his chest and his hands began to shake. "This is a death threat," he breathed, looking up to meet Morgana's fearful eyes, "someone wants Arthur _dead_."

Slowly, Morgana nodded. Her lower lip trembled before she spoke, revealing how truly distressed she felt. "Our Father tried to hide this from us, but I found the letter in his office this morning and I had to warn Arthur. Merlin, tell me Arthur is safe."

"Yes," Merlin assured her, glancing towards his bedroom door, "Arthur is sleeping. He's fine, Morgana."

A sigh filled with relief escaped her lips. "I asked Father about this, but he refused to tell me anything more. He said measures have been taken to protect him, but I don't think the police knows. Should we call the police?"

Merlin rubbed a hand over his face. He had not expected to start his day with this. Yesterday had been such a brilliant day with Arthur storming into his flat and announcing fantastic news about his father finally knowing, and now he stood with this horrible letter clenched between his fingers. "I don't know," he admitted, "but we should tell Arthur."

Behind them, a sleepy voice sounded. "You should tell me what?" Arthur suppressed a yawn, his eyes very small and his hair standing in a hundred different directions. "Hello, Morgana." He walked towards Merlin and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Good morning, Merlin." He shot him a playful wink.

"Here," Merlin said, ignoring the behaviour and handing Arthur the letter and photo. He waited for the youngest Pendragon's reaction, but Arthur remained surprisingly calm and even smiled when handing the envelope back to Merlin.

Merlin wanted to smack him for it. "This is serious, Arthur," he snapped, "someone wants you dead."

"Oh please, Merlin," Arthur rolled his eyes, "you can't possibly believe that the man who wrote this actually means it. It's just a creep who seeks attention. Death threats are very last century."

Merlin _did_ smack Arthur on the head then. "You're being ignorant," he exclaimed, "your father has many enemies and they don't all want to hurt _him_. They wants to hurt _you _so please, Arthur, takes this serious, for me."

A short silence hung in the air until Arthur finally broke it with a sigh of exasperation. "What do you want me to do about it?" He turned to look at his sister. "Father knows about this?" He watched Morgana nod. "Then he'll have done whatever he can to protect me no matter how much he's pissed at me for the moment. There's probably a bodyguard standing right outside of this building."

"Perhaps," Morgana said, "but I wouldn't advice you to go take a walk in the park now, Arthur, not until this man is arrested."

"Which can take weeks!" Arthur threw his arms into the air and headed for the kitchen, Merlin and Morgana trailing him. "I'm not going to put my life on hold because a lunatic wants revenge."

"_Revenge_?" asked Merlin.

Arthur grabbed three mugs from a cabinet and poured them coffee from yesterday. "That has to be it, right?" He handed a mug to Merlin and Morgana who found the coffee to be surprisingly warm. "Father fired more than two hundred people last week when he bought that company, someone is bound to want revenge. It's nothing new."

Morgana narrowed her eyes. "No one has ever taken a picture of you while walking to your car," she noted, "and if you look carefully, you can see Merlin at your side. If you don't take this seriously, you _and Merlin_ can get hurt."

Those words halted Arthur who stared at Morgana with shock in his eyes. "You really believe that?"

Morgana nodded and Merlin felt strangely _used_.

"You're right," Arthur sighed, "you're absolutely right, Morgana. I don't want to get anyone hurt. But you can't honestly expect me to stay inside all day. I'll go crazy."

"Just promise me you'll have someone with you at all times," Morgana said, both her hands around the warm mug, "promise me that."

Arthur nodded. "I promise, and besides, I don't think Merlin will leave my side after this."

"You guessed right," Merlin smiled.

Morgana drank from her coffee and handed her now empty mug back to Arthur. "Good," she said, determination in her voice, "I have to go now, I told Leon I would meet him for breakfast. Be careful out there."

"You too," Arthur said and threw Morgana his most reassuring smile. He couldn't believe that she was actually this worried for him. He enjoyed the feeling, though, because he had never before been so close to his sister before.

-o-o-

Just as Merlin was about to sit down before his desk, his books opened before him, a knock echoed through the flat. Since Arthur was currently in the shower, this left Merlin to go see who it was. He felt an annoyance cross him because at this rate, he would never get around to studying.

He didn't expect any company and the death threat suddenly crashed into his mind. What if this was that creep?

Before opening, he peered through the peep-whole to see Gwen and Lancelot on the other side of the door. A smile grew wide on his face and Merlin swung open the door. "What a surprise!" He stepped forward and embraced Gwen tightly before moving onto Lancelot, although – Merlin told himself - that hug was much shorter and more..._manly_. "Come in."

The three of them headed for the couch and sat down. Merlin was thrilled to see Gwen again since this was the first time he saw her while knowing she was pregnant. He could see the signs now; her slightly swollen belly, her glowing skin and never faltering smile. "You look fantastic, Gwen," he complimented her, "congratulations, to both of you."

Lancelot laid his arms around his wife and pulled her closer. "It wasn't planned," he explained, "but we are very exited."

"Do you know whether it will be a boy or a girl?" Merlin already imagined himself shopping with the mother-to-be for little clothes and adorable toys. Nine months was too long to wait.

Gwen nodded. "I know," she admitted, "but Lancelot doesn't. He wants it to be a surprise. And before you ask, Merlin, no, I am not telling."

Merlin pouted. "Come one. Just whisper it to me, I won't tell anyone."

"We all know how well you can keep secrets," Lancelot laughed.

"_Hey_," Merlin crossed his arms before his chest, appearing hurt, "I can keep secrets. It took you three months to find out I was dating Arthur."

"Still a no," Gwen grinned, "I am not telling."

Behind them, the door of the bathroom opened and Arthur walked out. His hair was still damp and a smile curved up the edges of his lips when noticing they had company. "Oh," he appeared surprised, "I didn't know we had visitors."

"Hello, Arthur," Lancelot greeted him.

The young Pendragon walked towards the visiting couple and kissed Gwen on her cheek before shaking Lancelot's hand. "Congratulations," he said, "on the baby. You should have seen Merlin when he told me the news. He was basically jumping up and down."

Merlin shook his head. "Not true."

Gwen ignored Merlin's statement. "Thanks, Arthur. Actually, Lancelot and I are here for a reason." She waited until Arthur sat besides Merlin on the couch before speaking again. "Merlin, would you want to be this baby's godfather?"

There was a long moment of silence. Merlin couldn't get any word out and so he burst into laughter. The others looked at him as if he had lost his mind, but they remained silent.

"I would love that," Merlin cried. He jumped up from his seat and bolted towards Gwen who he hugged tighter than ever before. He pushed back his happy tears, but it was no use and he quickly wiped them away.

"You owe me money," Lancelot suddenly said to Gwen when Merlin had released her.

Merlin's eyes narrowed when looking at Lancelot. "_Money_?"

Gwen giggled, her cheeks flushing red with embarrassment. "We made a bet," she explained apologetically, "Lancelot said you'd cry, but I didn't believe him. Silly of me really. Not that I'm saying you cry a lot because you don't - I should just stop talking. I'm not making much sense."

Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm and pulled him back onto the couch. "He is a cry-baby, Gwen, don't start denying it now." He ducked his head and avoided a playful smack of Merlin. In stead, he placed his arms around Merlin's shoulders and moved to sit closer to him. "A little baby," he sighed happily, "it's going to be wonderful."

-o-o-

Only when Gwen and Lancelot had left again, did Arthur find the courage to pose that one question he had been avoiding for so many weeks already. The first time he had asked Merlin, the black haired boy had been speechless, shaking his head and mumbling something about his father. Arthur knew that Balinor had left Merlin's mother before he even knew she was pregnant, but it had left deep scars on Merlin's heart. He had never believed in true love, or eternal love for that matter.

Neither did Arthur, but ever since he'd met Merlin, he started to see the truth. He loved Merlin and nothing else mattered. Turning to face Merlin who was still sitting on the couch, he walked over to him and took his hand into his own.

"Merlin," he said, looking into his blue eyes that had first caught his attention all that time ago, "marry me."

Merlin's lips formed a perfect 'o' and Arthur waited patiently for something to happen. He wouldn't take another no for an answer. He loved Merlin and he knew Merlin loved him back. His question wasn't that difficult.

He watched Merlin blink rapidly.

Slowly, he nodded his head. "I will," Merlin whispered as he stood up and kissed Arthur passionately on his lips. "I will marry you, Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur could only kiss him back.

**AN: Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** No, I still don't own Merlin.**

**Warnings:**** Slash. Modern!Fic. Fluff.**

**AN:**** Thank you merlingirl, AmandaFray and Kasadija957 for leaving me a review last chapter! The proposal last chapter was quick because I wanted it to happen in the heat of the moment, very unexpected, but still sweet. **

**And now the next chapter. Writing it was difficult so I hope it's still regarded as a good chapter. Enjoy!**

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter 6 – Defying Gravity**

The sun stood high in the sky, giving all its warmth. It was truly a beautiful day and Arthur couldn't help but smile.

One week ago, he had proposed to Merlin who had said yes. His heart still skipped a beat when he remembered the moment. Though no one knew yet since they had decided to announce their engagement during a dinner party at Hunith's house. Keeping his lips sealed was the hardest part for Arthur because he wanted everyone to know. Merlin had asked him not to. Not _yet_.

And Arthur had to admit that Merlin could keep secrets rather well, on contrary to his earlier beliefs. He slipped a hand around Merlin's waist an pulled him closer, instantly noticing the flush forming on his cheeks.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked, a smile playing around the corners of his lips.

"I just remembered," Arthur grinned, "you have said _yes_."

Merlin rolled his eyes and pulled himself away from Arthur's grasp. "That's what you keep saying, Arthur," Merlin said stubbornly, "but you're not seducing me out here on the street!"

"I'm not seducing you," Arthur sounded barely hurt and started shifting uncomfortably on his feet when the other man gazed at him intensely, not uttering a word. "Alright, I was," he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, "can't blame a man for trying."

Merlin burst into a fit of laughter and then kissed Arthur's lips, sending him his most charming smile. "Of course I don't blame you," he told him, their lips only inches apart.

Before crossing the street together, Arthur checked for any oncoming cars, but only a green Sedan was driving a short distance away. He took Merlin's hand into his own and began walking, heading towards their black Volvo parked across the street.

"And remember," Merlin said as they reached the car and stepping around it, "no telling anyone, Arthur."

The blonde man rolled his eyes. "I swear, the information is about to burst from my tongue. Can't I tell _someone_ about our engagement? Morgana maybe?"

Merlin cocked his head to his left and stared at Arthur over the car. "If you tell Morgana, the entire world will know by sunset," he argued, "Friday is the dinner party. You get the honour of telling everyone then."

"Friday is a long way ahead," Arthur sighed.

Behind him, the green Sedan suddenly deviated from its course and headed straight towards Arthur with shrieking tires. It didn't make any motion towards hitting the brakes and in stead, grew in speed. Merlin's eyes grew wide and he ran to Arthur's side who barely understood what exactly was happening.

Before the young Pendragon gained back control over his body, he felt Merlin's strong hands push him aside, making him crash onto the hard pavement of the street. His hand broke the fall and pain erupted from his wrist all the way to his shoulder and Arthur groaned, shutting his eyes tightly.

_What had gotten into that driver?_

A filthy sounding thud reached Arthur's ears and he opened his eyes to see the green Sedan drive into Merlin who stood exactly where Arthur had stood only seconds ago. A flash of black hair rolled forcefully over the hood of the car as if he was defying gravity itself. The car came to a brute halt and Merlin was thrown towards the ground, his head smacking against the pavement, accompanied by a soft crack.

Arthur held his breath, his heart racing inside his chest. He paid no attention to the fleeing green Sedan and instead crawled towards Merlin who lay motionless, his arms spread wide and a leg twisted into an uncomfortable position. Arthur held up his own painful wrist and used his free hand to stroke aside some of Merlin's black hair that was already drenched with blood. The warm substance ran down the side of his thin face and Arthur prayed for Merlin to open his eyes.

_Was he even breathing?_

His voice trembled when he spoke, "Merlin?"

People started gathering around them, curious to see what had happened, but Arthur had never before felt so alone. He only cared for the unresponsive Merlin.

"Merlin, open your eyes."

"Sir?" A stranger with short brown hair and green eyes knelt down besides him, but Arthur barely noticed. "Sir, I called an ambulance. They should be here very soon. Are you okay?"

Arthur swallowed heavily before shaking his head. "Merlin, he's..." His eyes were glued to the pale face of the man he loved, "he doesn't look..."

The stranger's hand gently took Merlin's head and turned it slightly. "It's alright, I know what I'm doing" he explained to a shocked Arthur, "I'm a nurse."

Arthur nodded, allowing the stranger to feel and prod Merlin's neck and head.

In the distance, the sirens of an ambulance sounded and Arthur looked up to see two women stand close by. Their hands covered their mouths while shock was written in their wide eyes. Arthur wanted them to leave, but he had lost his voice completely. His throat felt dry and his vision flooded with black dots.

_Why had Merlin pushed him aside?_

The ambulance pulled into the street and halted before the scene. Arthur watched two medics jump out of the car who hurried towards them and anger flooded him when one of them, the youngest looking medic, came to kneel before him.

"No," Arthur protested, "help him! I'm alright. Help Merlin. _Please_." When had he started to cry?

"Sir, you must let me examine you," the medic said stubbornly, "my colleague is looking after Merlin. Can you tell me what happened?"

It only took Arthur two sentences to explain. He shouldn't waist the medic's time because the longer he stayed focused on Arthur, the longer he _wasn't_ focused on Merlin. "So please," he concluded, "look after Merlin. Please!"

A short second passed, the medic gazing into Arthur's eyes before he nodded and moved over to where Merlin lay, still motionless and pale. Arthur closed his eyes for a second, wishing he could turn back the clock. Why for heaven's sake, had Merlin pushed him aside? He was an idiot, _his_ idiot who now lay bleeding on the street.

More sirens could be heard, this time from police cars. It all happened in a blur to Arthur and before he even blinked, a man in costume began asking him a bunch of questions about the car and a license plate. Arthur wanted to answer, he wanted to do anything to help, but he suddenly realized that he didn't have any answers to give.

One of the female bystanders stepped forward, dropping her hand back to her side. Her voice was soft, "I remember the license plate, officer. It was a green Sedan, an old version. The license plate..."

Arthur didn't hear the rest. He only had eyes and ears for Merlin and the two medics who were still attending to him. His face was covered in blood and the left side was swollen. A collar supported his neck and one of the medics had torn apart his shirt, his chest now bare and covered with fresh bruises and scratch-marks where the car must have crashed into him.

It was a horrible sight.

_Why had he pushed him aside?_

The thought kept repeating in Arthur's head, but he already knew the answer. It should have been him laying there while Merlin was supposed to be alright. In stead, Arthur was the one who had a hurt wrist and Merlin lay unconscious. _Dying? _It wasn't fair. It was _stupid_. Merlin had been stupid!

That wasn't true, Arthur admitted to himself, Merlin had been brave. Brave _and_ stupid. How was he going to explain this to everyone? To Hunith? He should probably call her, but there were so many things to do, Arthur thought, and so little time. He decided to forget all about it. Merlin needed him right now and that was the only important thing.

"Will he be alright?" Arthur heard himself ask.

The youngest medic turned to look at him. "We're doing everything we can, Sir," he explained.

But a dreadful feeling filled Arthur's heart. Merlin didn't move and his chest barely lifted as he inhaled. All around him, everything became very quiet suddenly and Arthur sank into a darkness, fighting it for as long as he could, but then it swallowed him whole.

He fell unconscious and hoped that when he would wake again, Merlin would be sitting by his side.

**AN: Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** Nope, still don't own it.**

**Warnings:**** Slash. Modern!Fic.**

**AN:**** Sorry for the late update. I was in London for the week so I couldn't write or post anything.**

**Thank you Kasadija957, Merthur Dreamer (loving your reviews!), AmandaFray and Corey YoungBlood for reviewing! Also a thank you to those who alerted and faved this. I know the last chapter went a bit in the cliché, but I hope that didn't make it bad. Here comes more...**

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter 7 – Big Bird in a Small Cage**

Clean.

That was the first thing Arthur noticed when he glanced around the kitchen. Everything was clean and yet, strangely messy as well. The coffee spread a pleasant smell throughout the place and a plate of cookies stood in the middle of the table. A few dirty plates were waiting to be washed in the sink while toys lay scattered across the floor. For a moment Arthur expected Merlin's study books to lay around somewhere, but he found nothing.

It was all confusing and so Arthur stepped forward, his eyes falling into the living room. His breath hitched in his chest when he saw a small boy - who couldn't be older than five - sitting with crossed legs before a low coffee table, his head bowed over a large piece of paper. His small hand was clenched around a red pencil as he drew large lines across the paper. When Arthur entered the room, the boy looked up and smiled.

"Look," he said, pushing the paper forward, "I'm making it for Daddy."

Slowly, Arthur walked towards the boy, kneeling down next to him and looking at the drawing. It showed a large house, probably the one they were currently in. The sky was already coloured a bright blue and a pink sun stood in the far left corner. The house was surrounded by trees and a large fence prevented anyone from entering. Behind that fence, however, stood three figures and a dog. Two figures were larger than the third and holding hands while the smaller figure appeared to be waving.

"Is this you?" Arthur heard himself ask while pointing towards the small figure.

The boy nodded enthusiastically, taking back the drawing from Arthur. He grabbed a brown pencil and started colouring the dog. "And this is you," the boy said, "and this is Daddy. I am going to give it to him because it's his birthday soon."

The cheerful tone in which the boy spoke made Arthur smile. He reminded him so much of Merlin and only then did Arthur realise why. He should have known instantly really, but he had been too confused by his environment. The boy had raven black hair and big, bright blue eyes. His strong cheekbones highlighted his innocent face and his thin figure appeared to be a copy of Merlin's body.

"Is something wrong?" The boy tilted his head to his right and looked worried, another expression he had stolen from Merlin apparently.

Something was wrong, Arthur realized. He didn't know this boy, he didn't even know his name. He opened his mouth to say something when he heard footsteps in the hallway and Merlin walked in the room. A smile spread across his face when he looked at Arthur. "Hello," Merlin said, his voice strangely unnatural, "Hello, Arthur."

Something was wrong. _Very_ wrong.

"Daddy!" The boy jumped up and grabbed his drawing. Running towards Merlin, he held up his piece of art and beamed proudly. "I made it for you."

"That's really beautiful, Bran," Merlin said, ruffling the boy's hair, "do you want to put it on the fridge?"

Bran's eyes brightened as he nodded his head. "Yes!" His little hand grabbed the drawing before rushing into the kitchen, disappearing from Arthur's view who hated it. He wanted to see Bran again, he wanted to see him at all times because he had a dreading feeling that it would all end soon. He hurried after the little boy, but found the kitchen empty.

His heart sank in his chest.

"Something wrong?"

Merlin's voice made him turn his head.

"Is this real?" Arthur turned on his heels and looked directly into Merlin's eyes. "Or will it all end soon?"

Merlin smiled sadly. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Arthur's shoulders, resting his head against his chest. "I don't know," he whispered, "but it's ending none the less."

Lifting Merlin's head with both his hands, Arthur pressed his lips against his. He needed to do that, he needed to have him as close as possible. "But that boy," he said when Merlin pulled back his head, "he is so beautiful."

"Of course he is," Merlin said, "he is ours."

Arthur gazed around the empty kitchen again, not seeing Bran anywhere. A sudden warmth spread across his fingers and Arthur pulled back his hands, finding them covered in blood. Merlin's blood. Shock filled him and Merlin stumbled back, the left side of his face thick and swollen. Blood ran down his skin, making Arthur feel sick in the stomach.

"Come back to me, Arthur," Merlin said weakly, "I need you."

Arthur pushed aside his shock and wrapped his arms around Merlin again, pulling him close. He didn't care how the blood covered his shirt and skin, he only cared for Merlin breathing in his arms. "I won't leave you, Merlin," he promised the man in his arms, "I will never leave you."

"Then come back," Merlin whispered, "_come back_."

A female voice suddenly came crashing through his head. "Arthur?"

He wanted the voice to leave him alone, he wanted to stay with Merlin and hold him until he would be all better. The voice sounded again, however, and Arthur suddenly found his arms empty. Merlin had disappeared, as had the blood and the house. There was only a blackness and Arthur inhaled deeply. The dark felt ominous, alien. He tried to move, but found himself incapable, feeling like a big bird in a small cage. Trapped and unable to move.

But what frightened him even more was not knowing where Merlin was.

"Arthur?"

Slowly, he opened his eyes to find Morgana sitting beside him on the edge of his bed. Her green eyes stood wide and red, her lips thin and her skin pale. She looked extremely tired, but she managed to smile anyway when she looked into Arthur's eyes. "Hi there."

Swallowing heavily, Arthur became aware of his surroundings. A large window to his right showed a dark sky, rain pouring down and clattering against the glass. It was ear deafening and Arthur wondered whether it was day or night. A small light burned brightly next to him, casting his hospital room in a dirty orange glow. It didn't take Arthur long to realise that no one else lay in his room.

_Merlin._

"How are you feeling?" Morgana asked, her voice soft. She pushed back her long hair and moved her hand so it lay casually on Arthur's. It was a lovely gesture that surprised the young, injured man. He had never been very close to his half sister, but it had all changed lately. He didn't know why or how, but they were closer than ever.

"If you are in pain," she continued to say, "I can go get you something. Your wrist is broken and had to be reset, but it should heal well. I'll get a nurse."

Before Morgana had a chance to move away from the bed, Arthur grabbed her hand tightly and forced her to look into his eyes. He couldn't care less about his broken wrist or the throbbing sensation in it. "Where is he," he demanded to know, "where is Merlin?"

Morgana inhaled deeply. "He's only out of surgery for a few hours," she began to explain, "but the doctors say he'll pull through. He is strong, Arthur, you know that."

"What's wrong with him?" A shiver ran down Arthur's back when thinking back to all the blood he had seen in his dream.

Morgana frowned for a moment, but quickly regain composure and smiled assuringly. "He'll be fine," she said again, "there was some worry about swelling of his brain – that's why he had the surgery – but he's going to be back to his old self."

Pushing himself up from his pillow, he threw aside his blanket and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He was met by protesting words of Morgana, but he ignored her. "I have to see him."

"You're not allowed out of bed, Arthur," Morgana argued, "you're pumped with medicine and I'm pretty sure you'll fall down as soon as you set a foot on the floor."

Again, Arthur ignored her. He made a mental note to himself to start listening to his sister in the future because in the end, she always proved to be right. When both his feet touched the cold, stone floor, a shiver rippled throughout him. He pushed through, however, and rose from his bed, instantly losing his balance and falling back. Morgana was just in time to grab his arms and prevent him from sliding from the bed.

"I don't feel so good," Arthur admitting, biting back bile rising in this throat.

"This isn't really to time to say 'I told you so', but I think I'll do it anyway," Morgana smirked deviously, "_I told you so_."

It was a relief to find Morgana looking and acting like that around him. She would never do so should Merlin be in danger or dying. It reassured him, but only slightly. He still wanted to see him, to make sure that he would truly be alright.

"You have a concussion, Arthur," Morgana said, stepping back and examining him carefully, "so you should stay in bed. I am going to get a nurse and when I come back, you better still be here. Understood?"

There was an authority in her voice that it made it difficult for Arthur to defy. It was that tone in her voice only she, and Uther, managed to pull of. He swallowed heavily and nodded. "Fine," he said reluctantly, "but you have to find a wheelchair then. I have to see him, Morgana."

A short silence hung between the siblings, but Morgana nodded. She turned on her high heels and straightened her dress before leaving the room and only now did Arthur realise that she must have come to the hospital straight from her work. He had no idea how much time had passed since the accident, but he knew Morgana had been with him during all that time. A smile curled up the edges of his lips at that thought, but it quickly melted away. He would smile when he was certain Merlin lived.

Minutes passed before Morgana returned with a nurse and doctor. Arthur only nodded his head politely.

"Hello, Arthur," the doctor said. He had short blond hair and a kind, modest face with a scar covering almost half of it. "I am Doctor Muirden, but you can call me Edwin and this is nurse Vivian." He extended his hand and Arthur shook it. "I hear you want to see Merlin?"

Arthur nodded.

A kind smile brightened Edwin's face. "Alright, let's see if you're up to it." It was the start of a series of test. Edwin checked his pulse, his breathing, his reflexes and shone a small light into his eyes. Minutes passed again and Arthur waited patiently. "Everything is fine," Edwin concluded while placing his small flash-light back into the pocket of his doctor's coat, "you still have a concussion so you might feel nauseous for the next twenty-four hours. We'll keep you here for observation until then, but you can visit Merlin in the mean time."

"Thank you," Arthur said, his voice filled with relief. He watched the nurse leave the room for a moment, only to return with a wheelchair. It brought a large grin to Arthur's face and with Edwin's help, he got up and sat in the chair. He was glad to be sitting again, the world spinning before him for a second.

"Let's go," Morgana said. She turned to the doctor and thanked him again before exiting the room. Arthur followed close behind, suddenly feeling invaded by a thousand different questions. He decided to start with the most obvious one.

"The driver," he asked Morgana, "the one responsible for this mess. Has he been caught yet?"

"Yes," she told him, "there was enough evidence to catch him quickly. Do you remember two women nearby?"

"Yes."

"They testified against him," she continued talking, "told the police he drove intentionally into you two. He'll go to jail for attempt of murder, or at the very least for a hit-and-run. I'm sure any jury will convict him so there is nothing to worry about."

"You were right, though," Arthur sighed as they turned into another hallway, "you told me I should have taken the death threat seriously because Merlin could get hurt. Look where we are now."

"There was nothing you could do, Arthur," Morgana said sternly, "don't beat yourself up about this."

"It's still my fault."

"If it is anyone's fault, it's our father's," Morgana looked directly into Arthur's eyes, her gaze suddenly having turned cold, "he has made some bad decisions lately and look what it caused. The board of directors told him not to buy that company, told him it would lead to disaster and the sacking of hundreds of people, but Uther refused to listen."

"Is that why he isn't here?" Arthur hadn't wanted to give it any thought, but he had expected his father at his side when waking up. In stead, there had only been Morgana. He was grateful for her presence, but he also felt disappointed.

"He's in trouble, Arthur," Morgana sighed, "many say he should retire and that you should take over reign of the company. There is this one reporter who got hold of the story and we tried to contain it, but it was all over the newspaper-"

"A reporter?" Arthur interrupted her, "A woman?"

Morgana nodded. "She interviewed Father a few days ago, asking him about his retirement. She now has proof that he isn't capable of running the business anymore and it's quite the scandal. Father is under a lot of pressure and I honestly think that he'll have no choice but to retire when all this is over."

Arthur remembered her. Merlin had seen the interview on TV which had upset him gravely. It had been the start of their fight and Arthur dreaded remembering those days. "So they know," he sighed, "about the accident."

"Leon is doing everything to keep the press at bay," Morgana explained, "no one even knows in which hospital you are. The only thing the public knows is that Arthur Pendragon and a friend have been hit by a car intentionally. No one knows of your secret, Arthur."

"It's not a secret," Arthur quickly said, looking up to see a smiling Morgana, "Merlin is _not_ a secret. The world can know that I love him and that I nearly lost him because of Father's incompetence."

"I'm sure Merlin will be thrilled to hear that," she smiled.

"We're here," nurse Vivian spoke for the first time, "Merlin is in there."

"Thank you," Morgana said, taking control of the wheelchair. "Let's go, Arthur."

And Arthur held his breath, not knowing what to expect really. He just knew he was about to see Merlin and that was all he cared about.

**AN: What a chapter! The longest so far, but I'm pleased about it. How about you?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** Nope, still don't own it.**

**Warnings:**** Slash. Modern!Fic.**

**AN:**** I am so sorry for the long wait. Writer's block sucks! It was like I had forgotten to write a sentence properly or use a word in the right context. I'm still not sure I managed to do so correctly. But here is the next chapter. I hope it doesn't feel too forced or ridiculous. Thank you, everyone who left me a review, who alerted this and faved it!  
><strong>

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter 8 – Make you Feel my Love**

Merlin lay completely still, his arms neatly at his side and his chest moving up and down regularly. It was almost a peaceful image weren't it for the beeping machines at his side or the tubes sticking from his thin arms. Arthur swallowed heavily as his gaze traveled to a tired looking woman sitting at his side. Her large brown eyes seemed glued to Merlin's face and her hand was intertwined with his, but she reluctantly let him go when she saw Arthur enter.

Hunith smiled sadly. "Arthur, I'm glad to see you here."

For a short moment, nothing seemed to happen inside the room while all the noise came from the hallways. Passing patients and nurses, talking doctors and worried parents. Around Merlin, everything stayed quiet until Morgana pushed the wheelchair closer towards the bed so that they were directly besides it. If Arthur extended his hand now, he could easily touch Merlin's arm, but something held him back.

"How is he?"

"He is going to be okay," Hunith explained, her voice soft as if she was trying not to wake Merlin. Not that it mattered, Arthur thought, since Merlin couldn't hear them anyway. "The doctors are just waiting for him to open his eyes since surgery went well and there is no sign of any brain damage. We'll have to wait and see, though."

Slowly, Arthur nodded, letting all the information sink in.

Hunith suddenly stood, leaning forward to kiss Merlin's brow. "I'll give you a moment alone," she said while carefully brushing aside some of his short, black hair. It's a lovely gesture that Arthur has seen her do many times before, but he still feels a familiar sting in the pit of his stomach that tells him he craves for such motherly love as well, but his mother Igraine died years ago.

The mere thought of losing Merlin now as well makes him feel sick throughout his entire body.

It took Arthur a while before he realized he was alone in the hospital room and he quickly pushed aside the awkward emotions swirling in his chest. There was no reason to feel uncomfortable around Merlin since he's the one man on this earth that knows exactly how Arthur feels during every situation thrown at him. Still, he wasn't used to seeing Merlin like this and he rolled his wheelchair closer to his face, noticing dark circles underneath his lover's eyes.

"Hey," he paused to look down at him, "Merlin, I'm here."

It wasn't like in movies or books where one starts to wake when the love of his life enters his room and Arthur honestly doesn't care. He's willing to wait hours by his side for any sign of awareness. He's willing to wait days or weeks. Even months and years! Gently, he reached for Merlin's hand and it feels surprisingly warm. Then he moved his hand upwards until it touched Merlin's cheek and again he finds the skin soft and warm. Last time he felt it, it had been cold and clammy. _Deathly_.

Not being able to stand the eerie silence, Arthur decided to continue to talk. It almost didn't matter what he talked about, as long as Merlin could hear him because...perhaps he _could _ hear him_._

"I had a dream," he said, "one where I was in this big house and I saw a boy. You should have seen him, Merlin, he looked just like you. He was painting a drawing because it was almost your birthday and when you entered the room, he jumped up and gave you his piece of art." Arthur noticed he had begun to smile, but he didn't care. His dream had been a wonderful experience and he wanted to tell Merlin about it. "His name was Bran and we loved him with all our heart. We were so happy, Merlin, because it's what we always wanted, what we talked about. A home with a kid of our own."

Merlin didn't move or show any sign that he could hear Arthur.

"Just wake up," Arthur sighed, "please, Merlin, you have to wake up."

-o-o-

Arthur felt like he wanted to smack his broken wrist against a wall. The plaster irritated his skin and made it almost impossible to use his hand properly while Morgana kept treating him like a kitten she had to nurse back to health. His father on the other hand had barely spoken more than three words to him other than 'You look well'.

It was no secret that Uther blamed his son for the late mess he and his company were in. The last four days had been filled with nothing but press conferences and emergency meetings with the board of directors. As he was desperately trying to save his career, Uther Pendragon had no time for his son.

Arthur did not care, but Morgana continued to discuss the bad parenting skills of their father. He only wanted her to shut up which made him feel even worse.

Four days ago, he and Merlin had been involved in a car accident, but still Merlin had not woken. Hunith was ever so patient, believing that her son simply needed time, Gwen had not stopped crying since she heard the news and Lancelot remained - like always - reserved and polite while Arthur grew more and more _angry_.

He was used to getting what he wanted and all that he wanted right now, was Merlin to open his big blue eyes and crack his typical goofy grin at him, but nothing like that happened. Merlin kept still, his eyes closed and his lips unmoving. As hours went by - hours that had turned into days - Arthur had found it more difficult to enter the hospital room. It only seemed to be filled with disappointment. Not that Merlin was a disappointment! Arthur just felt completely...useless in there.

And so he stood before the window, gazing into the Merlin's room from the hallway. Merlin was alone since Hunith had been sent home to get some rest and Arthur had promised her to keep an eye on him. He knew he was breaking his promise by not sitting by Merlin's side, but he only needed a moment away.

"Arthur?"

Arthur spun around on his heels to find Gwen standing behind him, a large bouquet of flowers in her hand. He smiled almost apologetically at her. "I didn't hear you there, Gwen."

"Sorry," Gwen smiled, "I didn't mean to startle you. I brought these for Merlin," she motioned towards the flowers, "I felt his room needed some colour."

Arthur said nothing.

"You look well," Gwen seemed surprisingly uncomfortable, seemingly unable to deal with the silence that hung between them, "a little worried, but who wouldn't be. Merlin will be fine, you know, he always gets into trouble, but he always gets out of it. It's one of his many gifts."

"I suppose," Arthur sighed, turning back to gaze into the room.

"Arthur, have you even left the hospital since you woke yourself?"

"I can't leave his side," came his short answer.

"I see."

More silence.

"He said yes," Arthur suddenly said, his lower lip trembling slightly as all the memories came rushing back to him. It felt like a movie playing before his eyes, a movie with a bittersweet ending. "I asked him to marry me and he finally said yes. What am I supposed to do if he dies now? We had an entire life planned out and it would have been perfect, but now..._now_..."

Gwen stepped forward and embraced Arthur tightly. "Don't talk like that," she exhaled, "don't ever talk like that. You heard the doctors, they are simply waiting on Merlin to open his eyes. He will, Arthur, he will wake, but in his own time."

Arthur straightened his back, pulling himself from Gwen's arms and offering her a watery smile. "I know," he admitted, "but that doesn't make it easy."

-o-o-

Merlin felt surrounded by a darkness and he wanted to remember what had happened, where he was and who was with him. Because there was definitely someone with him since he could hear soft snores and a warm hand on his arm. The beeping of machines annoyed him and he craved for silence which never came.

Slowly, as if he expected his eyes to burn in pain once opened, he blinked, but the room was entirely dark. He didn't even need time to adjust and shapes instantly filtered through his gaze. A table, a window, curtains and a little fridge. His bed was small and a woman was sitting next to him, sleeping. It was too dark to see her actual face, but he already knew it was his mother. He could recognize her anywhere, even her smell was something he instantly knew.

Trying to sit up, pain shot through his shoulder and a groan slipped from his lips. He hadn't intended on making any noise, not wanting to wake Hunith, but she stirred for a second before opening her eyes who instantly fell on the moving figure of her son. "Merlin."

"Mom," his voice was hoarse and only now did Merlin realize how thirsty he actually was.

Hunith rose from her uncomfortable looking chair and pressed her lips against his cheek. Merlin could already feel the tears streaming down her face and it makes him wonder how long she has been sitting at his side, how long he has been unconscious. It also makes him wonder where Arthur was and if he was alright because he can remember every detail from their accident again.

"Arthur?"

"Shh," Hunith hugs him clumsily, "you need rest, sweety, so don't work yourself up. Arthur is fine and he'll be thrilled to see you again. He was very worried, we all were."

Merlin looked at the window again and noticed the high moon, realizing it must be the middle of night. Still, he craved to see Arthur, to feel him and hold him. It would be the final proof that he is truly alright. Slowly, he turned to look at his mother again. "He's alright," he sighed.

"Yes," Hunith leaned back in her chair, her hand never leaving Merlin's arm, "he has a broken wrist, but that's all. If you hadn't pushed him aside, dear, he would have been hurt severely. I'm proud of you, though you acted like an idiot."

Her words surprise him. "You're not mad?"

"Of course not," Hunith appeared hurt by those words, "I could never be mad with you. Besides, it doesn't matter. Had I been in your shoes, I would have done the same and I know that if you were given a second chance, you would do it again in a heartbeat."

Merlin nodded. "Arthur is probably sick with guilt."

"He is going through a difficult time, but seeing you awake will make it all better."

-o-o-

It was a little past nine when Arthur got the phone call. He had never had much contact with Hunith, but now he knew her number by heart and each time it appeared on the little screen of his cell phone, his heart leapt with terror. He was still expecting her voice to tell him that Merlin had passed away.

However, what she said made him laugh though he didn't know why exactly. Hearing that Merlin was awake, alert and talking had made his head swarm with a thousand different images. His future was again clear and Arthur dared thinking about it again. He dared picturing that boy from his dream, Bran, again.

The ride to the hospital had never before taken so long. First he had to wait on Morgana to pick him up since driving was still rather difficult with his broken hand. He could steer easily enough, but shifting into different gears was almost impossible and so it was only a little after ten that he arrived at the hospital, jumping out of the car and ignoring Morgana's pleas to take it slower.

She shouldn't have put on shoes with such a high heel.

Finding his way through the maze of hallways and corridors of the hospital had started to become a regularity. He knew the route by heart and even began to sprint near the end. All that mattered was seeing Merlin and if that meant knocking down some doctors and nurses in the process, than they were unfortunate casualties.

Reaching the last hallway, Arthur paused a second to catch his breath. He straightened his shirt, made sure his hair wasn't too messed up and checked if his breath wasn't too had no idea why he even cared for such formalities, but he figured he needed to look at least presentable if Merlin was to him again.

And then he walked into the room, finding the love of his life sitting up in bed, his hands resting in his lap and a smirk on his lips. The left side of his face was still covered in one large bruise, but Arthur barely noticed. "Arthur," Merlin breathed.

Arthur didn't hesitate and didn't care Hunith was in the room as well. He walked forward, took Merlin's head in his hands and kissed him like he had never done before, feeling Merlin's body relax in the process. Only when he was desperate for air did he release him and smiled. "I love you."

Merlin's hand found its way to Arthur's face and gently streaked his ckheek there. "I love you, too."

"Don't ever do that to me again," Arthur warned, a little voice in the back of his head telling him he should greet Hunith properly, "Merlin, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry," Merlin smirked. He pulled Arthur's face forward again and kissed his lips almost teasingly. It was only then that the two boys broke apart and Arthur apologized to Hunith for his behaviour.

The woman only chuckled. "It's alright."

The clacking of heels on flagstones echoed through the hallway and a moment later, Morgana appear. "Hello, Merlin," she greeted him with enthusiasm, turning to Hunith next, "hello, Hunith."

"Let's leave them alone," Hunith said. No one protested and Arthur waited until the two women had cleared the room before embracing Merlin again, thinking that he might not be able to let go of him ever again.

"You're suffocating me," Merlin said.

Arthur loosened his grip, but did not let go. "Are you in pain?"

Merlin's hands wrapped themselves around Arthur's waist. "My head hearts, my face feels bigger and my leg is numb."

"Nothing you can't handle." Arthur let go of Merlin then, albeit very reluctantly, but made sure that he still had contact with him. His hands never let go of Merlin's. "You saved my life."

"But you still got hurt." Merlin's eyes traveled towards Arthur wrist wrapped in plaster.

"Nothing_ I_ can't handle," Arthur joked.

"I remember you," Merlin suddenly said, his eyes staring into Arthur's, "you were in here and you were talking about a dream. Tell me again, Arthur, because all I can remember is that we were happy."

Arthur shot Merlin his most charming smile. "Because we were a family," he explained, feeling his entire body warm at the memory, "with a house to call our home and a son to call our own."

"Then that is what we'll have one day," Merlin smiled.

-o-o-

"I can handle it," Merlin snapped, grabbing the bag from Arthur's hands, "besides, the doctor told you not to carry anything heavy since you'll only put more stress on your wrist."

Arthur rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You know me and doctors," he said, "we have never gotten along very well."

"You will listen to them, Arthur Pendragon, because I won't kiss it better when you've had surgery."

"I don't need surgery," Arthur frowned.

"You will if you keep carrying _heavy_ _things_. Don't pretend like you know it all better, it makes you look like a _prat_."

"Now you've hurt me," Arthur tried his best to appear hurt, a hand resting over his so-called broken heart, but he failed horribly as a smile still covered his lips.

Today was the day Merlin had been released from the hospital and it was wonderful day. The sun was shining, though it wouldn't have mattered even if it was pouring rain outside. This entire ordeal was finally over and Arthur couldn't wait until he could sleep with Merlin back in his arms, safe and sound.

"Do I have everything?" Merlin asked, ignoring Arthur's comment. He glanced around the completely empty room. Even the flowers were already gone.

"I think so," Arthur smiled, "let's get out of here. Let's go home because I have a surprise for you."

"Oh no," Merlin groaned.

"I cleaned," Arthur said proudly, "I cleaned _everything_."

"You did?" Merlin flung his arms around Arthur neck and kissed his passionately.

"It's strange that it makes you so enthusiastic."

"Do you know what I am going to do when we get home?" Merlin waited for Arthur to shake his head and gently caressed his neck and cheeks. Only then did he lean forward and kissed the tip of his nose, teasing Arthur in the way he knew best. "I am going to make you feel my love."

The End

**AN: Thanks for having read this story. You guys rock!**


End file.
